Minor Characters In Rails of Highland Valley
This page is for locomotive characters who had minor roles in ROHV. NS SD60 #6692 He appeared in Special Visitor when he and Jordan were stuck after Jordan ran out of fuel. They were later rescued by Jacob. He is voiced by Tcrailfan15. Episodes * Special Visitor Specials * Run to Revenge (does not speak) Amtrak P42 #133 In Edwards vs. Amtrak, he was trailing behind Lily when she accidentally hit Mr. Edwards' car at a grade crossing. A few hours later, he had to manage the Capitol Limited alone. Later on in The Curse of the Fog, he working with Turbo and Neville. He is voiced by the creator. Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak * Change of Plans (cameo) Specials * The Curse of the Fog NS C40-8W #8435 His only speaking role to date was Edwards vs. Amtrak. He is voiced by Tcrailfan15. Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying (cameo) * Change of Plans (cameo) * Highland Valley Hobos (cameo) Shorts * Trouble With Barbecue Sauce (cameo) * Cameron Tricks His Friends (cameo) BNSF SD70ACe #9295 Like NS 8435, he only spoke (and in this case appeared) in Edwards vs. Amtrak. He is voiced by Amtrak and AWVR Fan. Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak Trivia * He is the first BNSF locomotive to speak in the series. * He is also the only character so far to be voiced by Amtrak and AWVR Fan. SOO Line SD60 #6035 He appeared in Edwards vs. Amtrak, where he and Timothy were pulling a freight train when he stopped and told a lawyer joke, which didn't amuse anyone. He is voiced by Tcrailfan15. Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Haunting from Canada (possible cameo) FURX SD40-2 #3010 He also appeared in Edwards vs. Amtrak. He is voiced by the creator, but with a different tone. Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak * Difficult Planning (cameo) Trivia * He shares the same voice tone as Tannen. Edward (CN) He was in the sheds with the others in Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake where he engaged in a horn battle. Episodes * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad (cameo) Trivia * His number is 5,000 digits below Ivonov's number. * His real life model was sold to Salvage, Inc. Ferdinand He was the deutoragonist in Tale of a J Class and was friends with Barry and Rorick. He was later destroyed when he was knocked off the rails and suffered a boiler explosion while being pursued following the events of the previous night. Later in Poltergeist, he returned a ghost and seemingly became an ally of Philip. Episodes * Clean Operation (indirectly mentioned) Specials * Tale of a J Class * Poltergeist (as a ghost; does not speak) GM FT #103 He worked as an EMD FT demonstrator. Various times in Tale of a J Class, he and another FT were seen delivering new diesels. He was also seen testing his strength against Rorick. He was voiced by Houston Rail Productions. Specials * Tale of a J Class Trivia * His model is preserved at the Museum of Transportation at St. Louis, MO. N&W J Class #600 He was a side character in Tale of a J Class. He was voiced by Mrps T334. Specials * Tale of a J Class Winston His only appearance to date was in Tale of a J Class. He is voiced by the creator. Specials * Tale of a J Class Springfield Industrial Rails Episodes * Mike’s Journey (cameo) Trivia * His name could be a reference to N&W photographer O. Winston Link. * His model is operational at the North Carolina Transportation Museum. Alec He was the semi-antagonist in the middle of Tale of a J Class. He was voiced by the creator. Specials * Tale of a J Class * Poltergeist Springfield Industrial Rails Episodes * Mike's Journey (cameo) Trivia * He shares the same number as Sans from Tales on Springfield Railroad. N&W M Class #475 He had a minor role in Tale of a J Class. He told Barry to take it easy. He is voiced by Officer Benthetrainkid. Specials * Tale of a J Class N&W GP9 #500 This engine had a side role in Tale of a J Class. He pulled the Powhatan Arrow for Barry (when he didn't expect) and later on, chased after Ferdinand along with F7A #3660. He is voiced by Floridian Films Specials * Tale of a J Class Trivia * He shares the same model as Henry from dajara521's Psychosis. * He also shares the same number as the CSX Spirit of Grafton. N&W F7A #3660 In Tale of a J Class, he took over Barry's train outside Bluefield, WV. He later chased Ferdinand along with GP9 #500. He is voiced by the creator. Specials * Tale of a J Class NS GP60 #7150 He also appeared in Tale of a J Class, where he was talking to Nicholas and Lily about Barry's restoration fundraiser. He is voiced by dajara521. Specials * Tale of a J Class * The Curse of the Fog (cameo) Trivia * He shares the same model as Dawn from Tales on Springfield Railroad. Hunter and Harrison They are minor antagonists and they support E. Hunter Harrison, CP, and CSX. Episodes * Rivalry on the Railroad (cameo) Shorts * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky (cameo) * Nicholas' Revenge on Josh (Harrison only; mentioned) Specials * Run to Revenge * Poltergeist Trivia * Their names put together reference E. Hunter Harrison. James (UP) He appeared in Run to Revenge, where he helped the NS fight against CSX. He is voiced by Up4014 steam train fan. Shorts * Lilim's Revenge on Neville (cameo) Specials * Run to Revenge Eric He also appeared in Run To Revenge, where he helped NS fight against CSX. Episodes * Difficult Planning (cameo) * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake Shorts * Nicholas' Revenge on Josh Specials * Run to Revenge Randy He also helped fight against CSX in Run to Revenge. Episodes * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake Specials * Run to Revenge SIR Episodes * Lily and Marie's Overhaul SIR Fan Made Shorts * Lily's Revenge on Mike Joseph Like Randy, UP James, and Eric, he helped fight against CSX in Run to Revenge. Specials * Run to Revenge UP ES44AC #8030 He was seen in Run to Revenge Part 3 trailing on a freight train that was stopped by Dan and Kris. Episodes * Clean Operation (cameo) Specials * Run to Revenge Samantha She was voiced by Samantha Groschen. Episodes * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying (possible cameo) * Change of Plans (cameo) * Clean Operation * When It Rains, It Pours NS C44-9W #9349 He was briefly seen idling in the sheds in The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying when he got annoyed by Michael's boasting. In The Curse of the Fog, he was working with Pops. He is voiced by Vocalware Dave. Episodes * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying Specials * The Curse of the Fog Trivia * He is the first minor character to have a text to speech voice. Aaron Aaron was trailing on Marie's train in The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying when Michael reached them, thinking he was late. He is voiced by up4014 steam train fan. Episodes * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Break Time (cameo) Shorts * Trouble With Barbecue Sauce'' (mentioned)'' * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (does not speak) NS C44-9W #9427 NS #9427 was trailing on Officer Evans' grain train in Change of Plans when Stewart tried to mess with them. He is voiced by Metra Michael 777. Episodes * Change of Plans CN S3 #8497 In The Haunting from Canada, he told Philip to leave his train where he stopped and he would take care of it later. He is voiced by VoiceForge Diesel. Episodes * The Haunting from Canada Specials * Poltergeist'' (stock footage cameo)'' VIA F40PH #6441 He was seen in Poltergeist, where he told off Nicky and later helped the others save Luigi. He is voiced by Trainz eld78 productions. Episdoes * Troublesome Cars (cameo) Specials * Poltergeist NS SD70ACe #1059 He was waiting in Conway Yard in Break Time when Nicholas and Ryusei arrived with their train. He is voiced by Metra Michael 777. Episodes * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying (cameo) * Break Time CSX F40PH #9992 He appeared in Difficult Planning, when he told Dave that he couldn't take the Santa Train. He later caught Tannen stealing the coaches. He is voiced by NSRailfan8114. Episodes * Difficult Planning CSX F40PH #9998 He appeared with #9992 when Dave was told that he couldn't pull the Santa Train. He is voiced by Tcrailfan15. Episodes * Difficult Planning UP ES44AC #7593 He told Jose and Andrew their first assignment in Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake. He is voiced by Floridian Films. Episodes * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake NS C44-9W #9581 In Rivalry on the Railroad, he was working with Arthur on an autorack train when they got hit by Shawn and Kerry's runaway coal hoppers. He is voiced by Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina. Episodes * Rivalry on the Railroad * Substitute Boss (cameo) Trivia * He was involved in an accident with a semi truck while leading NS 8114 in 2014. CSX C40-9W #9005 He was trailing on Dave's train in Clean Operation. He is voiced by Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina. Episodes * Clean Operation (cameo) * Worries and Wonders (cameo) UP C44-9W #9708 In Clean Operation, he was seen idling with some of the UP crew. He is voiced by VoiceForge Charlie. Episodes * Clean Operation Shorts * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (cameo) NS C44-9W #9269 In Clean Operation, he was the only engine at Maykai who didn't get graffitied by Arika. He is voiced by Willferguson321. Episodes * Clean Operation NS ES44DC #7680 He was pulling an intermodal with Ryusei. He is voiced by NSRailfan8114. Specials * Poltergeist CN U2G #6223 In a past memory in Poltergeist, he refused to help Philip. He is voiced by KentuckyRailfan486. Specials * Poltergeist CN GP9 #4149 He had a side role in Poltergeist. He is voiced by Mrps T334. Specials * Poltergeist CN J-7-C #5295 In a past memory in Poltergeist, he told Philip that no one cares about what he did. He is voiced by Floridian Films. Specials * Poltergeist CN U2G #6212 He was one of Philip's "friends". He is voiced by Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina. Specials * Poltergeist CN F7A #9078 In Poltergeist, he was one of the engines that caught Philip escaping. Later in 1967, he was attacked by Philip's ghost. He is voiced by Houston Rail Productions. Specials * Poltergeist ATSF GP35 #1374 In Poltergeist, he returned some cars to a warehouse and tried to make it home, only to be caught and derailed by Philip. He was later revived after his friend derailed the ghost. He is voiced by Trainz eld78 productions. Specials * Poltergeist ATSF F7A #344L In Poltergeist, he became a hero when he derailed Philip's ghost, causing the other engines to suddenly come back to life. He is voiced by Officer Benthetrainkid. Specials * Poltergeist Chessie System GP40-2 #4177 He and another engine were taking a train when they noticed Philip in Poltergeist. They were later caught by Philip on their return trip home, but brought back after another engine derailed Philip. He is voiced by Noisy Mountainwagon. Specials * Poltergeist Chessie System GP40-2 #4182 He and another engine were taking a train when they noticed Philip in Poltergeist. They were later caught by Philip on their return trip home, but brought back after another engine derailed Philip. He is voiced by At The Crossing Productions. Specials * Poltergeist C&O SD40 #7461 He and another engine went looking for the two missing Chessie GP40-2s before they spotted Philip. 7461 got chased by Philip before being caught and later brought back. He is voiced by Floridian Films. Specials * Poltergeist B&O SD35 #7402 He was with C&O 7461 when they went looking for the two missing Chessie GP40-2s. He later derailed Philip's ghost and brought back the missing engines. He is voiced by Vocalware Paul. Specials * Poltergeist C&O GP9 #6123 He laughed at the ghost story Chessie #4182 told him before being attacked by Philip. He is voiced by VoiceForge Charlie. Specials * Poltergeist NS SD60 #6649 In Substitute Boss, he was having a brief conversation with Nicholas. He is voiced by Metra Michael 777. Episodes * Substitute Boss CSX ES44AH #3005 He helped confront Neville in Lilim's Revenge on Neville. Later, he beated up and grounded Neville and was rewarded by Mr. Dunn. His voice is Vocalware Steven. Shorts * Lilim's Revenge on Neville * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (cameo) Trivia * Him beating up and grounding Neville is a reference to a private GoAnimate video of CSX 3005 beating up/grounding Neville and getting ungrounded. CP FA-1 #4018 He was seen in the sheds at Toronto talking with Mario, Luigi, and the others in Rivalry on the Railroad. He is voiced by the creator. Episodes * Rivalry on the Railroad Specials * Run to Revenge (cameo) * Poltergeist CP FA-1 #4014 He also helped confront Neville along with CSX 3005. He is voiced by the creator. Shorts * Lilim's Revenge on Neville CSX SD40-2 #8075 He was the main antagonist in Head End Power Project. He was voiced by BNSF 8010. Episodes * Highland Valley Hobos (cameo) Specials * Head End Power Project Trivia * His model was originally to be Bluenose’s model in an early development. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Locomotives Category:Union Pacific Category:N&W Category:Leaser Locomotives Category:SD40-2s Category:SD70Ms Category:P42DCs Category:Comedians Category:SOO Line Category:Amtrak Category:GE Locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Museum locomotives Category:High hoods Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Male Characters Category:Widecabs Category:Cowl units Category:SD60s Category:SD70ACes Category:BNSF Category:C40-8Ws Category:Ex-Conrail engines Category:Conrail Category:Standard cabs Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Four axle locomotives Category:FURX Category:GEVOs Category:FTs Category:Antagonists Category:F40PHs Category:Via Rail Category:Good VIA Rail Locomotives Category:Canadian Pacific Category:Female Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Movie Stars